


Home

by leigh8786



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh8786/pseuds/leigh8786
Summary: Phobos goes back to his home planet.





	Home

Phobos knew he shouldn’t be there. Sung warned him the funk was still to high for his system to tolerate, but he just had to go. It was something that he had to do for himself. Phobos walked around his empty world just looking at building not yet brave enough to go in them. He made his way down alleys and streets until he made it to his home. He was having a hard time breathing not sure whether it was the stress and anxiety of standing in front of his dark and empty home, or the funk working it way through his system.  
He pushed the large doors open. What little light that was left of the day flooded the dark and empty home that was once vibrant and filled with life. Phobos took a deep breath and stepped inside. He walked aimlessly through the halls running his fingers along the walls and various pictures of those he loved. With each step further the sadness was starting to over take him. Every picture, every knick knack, everything he came across was another blow of emotions he wasn’t able to deal with at the time. It reminded him that he was alone.  
It was getting dark out he knew he should be leaving. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. There was just one more room he wanted to see. He walked down the hall to his bedroom. He gently opened the door peering into the dark room no other light than his own glow. When he lived on his planet he had preferred to keep his room dark. Now that he was here again he wished he hadn’t taken for granted the warm sunlight from his planets sun.  
Phobos looked through everything. With each moment passing becoming weaker. He didn’t take into account that the emotional stress would speed up the funk in his system. He could feel it his hearts beating faster, his lungs not filling with air. He felt heavy and tired. He wasn’t sure he could handle much more, but as he turned to leave a blanket caught his eye. It was his childhood blanket that his family had made for him. He felt the tears start to run down his face as he pulled the blanket closer. It was in that moment of grief not only for his people, but his family Phobos took off his respirator without a thought. He buried his face in the blanket. It still smelled like them. He sobbed.He couldn’t handle anymore he gasped his world slowly fading to black.  
Phobos woke in a bright room with a headache not knowing where he was and not knowing exactly what had happened. He squinted his eyes adjusting to the light. He raised up and looked around for anything familiar. It was then he realized exactly where he was. He was on a ship not just anyone's ship but the Commander’s ship. The same ship used to transport the funk that would destroy his home everything he ever loved. He eyes settled on Meouch in the corner asleep. A rage that Phobos hadn’t felt in a long time started to bubble in his chest. As he went to ball his fist his hands came across something that surprised him. It was his blanket folded neatly beside him. He raised it up to his chest and began to quietly sob again.  
Unknown to Phobos the noise had woken the Commander. He knew he was the last person Phobos wanted to see. Hell he didn’t even want to be with him self in that moment. Meouch had followed Phobos the day he said he was just going out. He didn’t know why he followed him something just wasn’t right. He kept his distance to make sure the other wouldn’t notice him being tailed. His heart sunk once he figured out where Phobos was going.  
Meouch landed sometime after Phobos. He walked through the town as Phobos had. His heart breaking with every empty building he passed. The guilt washing over him remembering that day. He kept going shaking his head he could wallow in the guilt later. He had a mission and that was to find his friend.  
Meouch wandered the street for what seemed like hours to him. He was having a hard time navigating on just what Phobos had told him about his home. After searching he finally found it a big home fitting a Lord. It was just as Phobos had describe to him with the exception of being dark and cold.  
He noticed the door open and hung his head and made his way in. As he walked through the halls he imagined a younger Phobos enjoying his family and having fun. He imagined Phobos sitting in the large family room strumming his guitar his family listening on. He imagined a carefree and happy Phobos just living his life. That's when he felt himself start to break. He didn’t care now if Phobos heard him or knew he was there he just had to find his friend.He searched every room when he came to the last room down the long dark hall his stomach sank. He peered in the door adrenalin pumping. There was Phobos laying on the floor a blanket beside him and his glow fading. Meouch didn’t hesitate a moment longer. He picked up the smaller man and his helmet and only paused for a brief second to pick up the blanket laying next to him.  
Luckily for him Sung had taken the time to stock all of their ships with four emergency kits tailored to each of their own needs. He called Sung and followed his directions. He could hear the fear and disappointment in Sung’s voice but didn’t have the time to think about that now all he cared about was saving Phobos. He sat with Phobos after all the treatments and doing everything he could. He wouldn’t move a muscle until he was sure he best friend would come out of this.  
A shift in the bed had brought Meouch out of his thoughts. He looked at Phobos sitting on the bed quietly crying and rocking back and forth. He slowly walked and sat down on the bed next to him. Phobos raised his head and looked at him. Meouch wasn’t sure what the man sitting next to him was going to do, but whatever he said or did Meouch would take without a word.  
Phobos stared for what seemed like ages to both of the men neither breaking the silence.Phobos thought about that day and all the rage and sadness that the man sitting across from him had brought him. He also thought about how the man sitting across from him felt. The guilt and sadness he carried knowing he destroyed an entire world and had the reminder every day looking right at him. Phobos knew in his soul that Meouch had never intended to destroy anything.He was doing what he had to do to survive. He knew that Meouch was a good man despite making poor choices. He thought about the time after the destruction of his planet how Meouch had stayed by his side through all the rage and depression. All of his friends had in their own way, but Meouch had done everything he could and was still continuing to try and make everything better and easier for him. Phobos thought about his new life and all the things he loved about.  
Meouch wasn’t expecting what happened next. Phobos threw his arms around him and pulled him close. Meouch wrapped his arms around him. They sat for a while like that until Phobos stood reaching his hand out for Meouch. Phobos caught him off guard one more time whispering to the man “Let’s go home bud”. Meouch took his hand and stood up following his friend to the bridge of the ship. “You know we are going to get the lecturing of a lifetime from Sung when we get home right?” Meouch said sitting in the navigation chair. Phobos sighed and signed “We will never hear the end of it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
